Starfire's 2nd Transformation
by kori and richard grayson
Summary: Starfire is finally going to become a crystalist and she has to go through a lot. But she isn't the only one who will be taking a test so she can complete her transformation. Will they all pass or fail? This is my first story so please be nice.(ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

How old are the titans

Robin-20

Starfire-19 1/2

Raven-20

Cyborg-21

Beastboy-19 (by the way, this is three years after Tokyo)

* * *

One morning at the Titans' Tower, the boys were gone and Raven and Starfire were alone. Raven was meditating and Starfire was on the roof flying, practicing a cultural tamaranian dance.(i don't know how to spell it.) When Starfire was done, she went down to the Common room where she found Raven.

"Greetings Raven, May I please ask you a question?" Starfire asked. (yes, starfire speaks better English now.)

"What is it Star?" Raven droned.

"May I meditate with you?" Starfire asked.

"Sure!" Raven said. (she now shows more emotion because she defeated Trigon.)

Starfire clapped her hands then went next to Raven. After that she got into meditating pose.

"Find your center Star" Raven said and Starfire nodded. then they began to chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." They were both sooo deep in their minds that they didn't notice when the boys came. Then all the sudden both of the girls felt two arms go around their waist and they shrieked. Oh boy were they scared! :3. The boys laughed as the girls calmed down. Then they turned to look at their boyfriends with an angry looking look. The two boys cowered as Cyborg laughed his ass of. Starfire started laughing first and smacked her Robin on the chest slightly (this is two years after Tokyo) and pecked him in the lips. "Robin you scared me! how are you on this wonderful day?"Starfire said. "Good Thank you!" Robin responded. Raven threw her boyfriend up and caught him then kissed him. Robin and Beast Boy sighed with relief. Then took their girlfriend's hands and leaded them to the sofa. Already sitting on the sofa was Cyborg finishing separating the fan mail. "Hey lovebirds!" he greeted. Once they all sat down they started looking through the mail. When robin took a letter he noticed that it wasn't for him but for Starfire.

"Hey Star?" Robin asked.

"Yes?" Starfire responded.

"I think this one is yours." he said as he handed her the letter.

"Thank you Robin, I shall check this out in my room." she said.

"Why? I can I go with you?" he asked.

"Robin as much as I would like you to come with me, you can't. this is Tamaranian business, I hope you understand" she told him with an apologetic look.

"Its ok I understand" he said with an assuring smile. she kissed his cheek and went to her room.

"I sense there is something wrong." Raven said. she finished with her letters kissed BB in the lips and went to her room.

BB sat up rapidly and put his cards away and said "Hey! Lets play a game of Super Monkeys 8."

"Your on little grass stain! Get ready to get your ass whooped!" Cyborg said.

"Bring it on!" Robin said. Then the two boys started playing.

* * *

111111111111 MEANWHILE 111111111111111111111

Raven was in her room meditating when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She said with an angry tone.

"Its me Starfire. May I please come in I need to talk to you, its urgent!" Starfire said anxiously .

"Ok Star come in." Raven said. Then Starfire went into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"so tell me whats wrong." Raven said.

Starfire breathed in deeply and started "Remember when you became that portal for trigon?" Raven nodded. "Well, remember my first transformation?" Raven nodded again. "Well I'm gonna go through my second one and its also gonna be a tamaranian test of friendship. X'hal, our Goddess has chosen me to be the Crystalist. A Crystalist is a creature with great power and has a pure heart. Anyway, somebody will come and kill me, then I will turn into a diamond this small." Starfire showed her how small. It was about 3 inches big. "I need you to hide me until night time when I will take off to tamaran. I will come back about 2 months later as Moonfire or Luna. It will be me just that i will look very different. The test is that if you can all figure out who i really am, of course Starfire, you will prove yourselves that you are very good friends and i will remain on Earth. And i will also finish Transformation. If you fail I will be obligated to go to Tamaran or probaly die. You are the only one that I know would understand. I will have to take time with each of you separately so you can recognize me and not tell the whole world. This is a big deal Raven and you must not tell anyone, Promise?"

"I Promise. Wont you tell Robin?" Raven asked.

"No I'm only allowed to tell one person and i trust you and knew you would understand. After all you are my sister right?" Starfire said with an ear to ear grin.

Raven laughed and said "yeah, Is there anything I can Help you with?"

Starfire said "No not really. Just for you to remember that and to help me with certain things i cannot tell you now but when i come back."

"Its ok Star I understand."

"Thank you for everything Raven but I must go. I promised Robin I would watched the sunset with him today." Starfire said.

"No prob, have fun!" Raven said and went back to meditating.

* * *

ON THE ROOF 333

"Hey Star" Robin said as he approached her.

"Hello Robin!" Starfire said cheerfully looking at him.

"Star, is there something wrong that you want to tell me?" he asked.

"No, why you ask?" She lied with an assuring smile. (She is waayy better at lying now.)

"Nothing. I just had a feeling thats all." He said. Then he kissed her and they made a gentle kiss then into a passionate kiss. One of her arms was around his neck and the other hand in his hair while he had one hand stoking her hair and his other arm around her waist. All the sudden the Alarm sounded.

"Dammit!" They both cursed at the same time and Robin looked at Starfire with a surprised face and she shrugged with a _I-Got-It-From-You_ look. Then they headed down to the common room. When they reached there Robin yelled "Who is it?".

Cyborg who was at the computer said with a stern voice. "Blackfire."

At the very moment Starfire heard that name she became pale and fainted. The last thing she heard was the titans yell "STARFIRE!"

* * *

Ok i admit pretty bad chapter but is my first story made, i had to write it becase the idea just interrupted me in class when i tried to concentrate. Please reviews and no flaes because of the pairings! thank you and God bless.


	2. SORRY NOTE

_**SORRY FOLKS WHO LIKE THIS STORY. I WONT BE ABLE TO CONTINUE FOR NOW BUT I PROMISE ILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS WEEKEND OR IN VACATION DAYS. SINCE I'M GRADUATING THIS YEAR THE TEACHERS R GIVING ME EXTRA HomeWork. PLEASE FAVOR THE STORY, PM ME, REVIEW OR WHAT EVER SO I CAN KNOW I'M DOING GOOD. PLUS I'M ALSO ACCEPTING IDEAS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS AND NEW STORIES. UNTIL NEXT TIME. **_

-**kori and richard grayson **


	3. Chapter 2

When Starfire woke up, she felt a hand in her stomach so she looks to her right and sees Robin sleeping right next to her with his hand on her stomach. As if on cue he woke up, kissed her and said- "Hey there beautiful, how are you feeling?"

Starfire giggled and said "Yes Robin I'm fine just with a massive headache." Then she put her hand on her head to make a point.

"Ok let me get you some Tylenol" Robin said while getting up to get her some Tylenol. Starfire whimpered a little bit when he stood up because she was comfortable with him on her side. So he gave her a quick kiss and went into a little closet, while he was doing that Starfire sat up on the bed. Then like a minute later he came back and sat next to her. He handed her some pills and a cup of water and Starfire gladly took them. After she drank the pills Robin decided to ask her."Hey Star?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"Why did you faint when I mentioned That Blackfire was here, you never did that before. Oh and when others showed up, i stayed to look after you, she just went away, she seemed to be looking for something. Is everything OK?" When he asked her that she let out a long sigh and said "Robin I can't tell you in detail but in basics because I already told someone that I know would understand. Now I need you to listen to me and not forget, this is more important than Slade. And don't over react. Got it?" He knew right away that this was **very **important when she mentioned "more important than Slade."

"Got it." he answered.

"OK. So here it goes. I die, then I come back after a certain period of time." She didn't tell him the rest knowing that is all she could say.

"What?!" Robin asked not believing what he heard.

"Robin, it is my fate."

"But, Star! There has to be around it."

"Were you even listeing to me?"

"Yeah"

"Then tell me, what did I say?"

"You said that you will die!"

"There was a second part to that, SEE U WEREN'T LISTENING!"

"Ok, what was the second part then?"

"That after a certain amount of time I will come back"

"Thank God for that but in flesh right?"

Then Starfire responded smiling,"Yes Robin, in flesh."

Then Robin let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah Star?" Robin reponded

"Where are our friends?"

"Cyborg went to Titans East for a while and Raven went out with Beast Boy somewhere."

"Oh, so now that we are alone..." Starfire trailed off looking at him with a seductive smile.

"Where are you getting at?" Robin asked suspiciously but then smiled getting what she meant.

"Haha I get it! ok you minx." Robin said and then kissed her. They had a really good 1 hour make out session. Finally they went to sleep thinking that everything would be ok not knowing what will come next...

* * *

**I Hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you guys think! Favorite it, Review, or PM me please. Like I said I wanna know what you guys think and I'm also accepting ideas for the next chapters and new stories. But seriously Review or** ELSE...


End file.
